Crush
by Brain Cookies
Summary: The war is over, and everyone must pick up the pieces to carry on with their lives. For Ichigo and Orihime, several things have changed, and they must now face the one thing they've both avoided for so long...


A/N: My first submission. Story is set after the Hueco Mundo arc and features an IchiHime pairing. I hope you like it

* * *

**Crush: A Bleach Fanfiction**

**Prologue: The Battle's End**

A deafening roar resounded through the eternal night of Hueco Mundo as the walls of Los Noches began to crack and shift. The ivory palace sagged, then began to sink into the sand as its denizens tore frantically through the halls like rats through a sinking ship. Amidst the terrified and stampeding arrancar, a small party of shinigami and humans were also scrambling madly for the exit.

"Where's the garganta? You said it was close!" shouted Renji.

"Left!" and "Right!" were Kenpachi's and Yachiru's simultaneous and conflicting replies.

"Ku ku ku," Mayuri chuckled. "These two couldn't find their asses with both hands and an ass map."

"That's hardly constructive!" Ishida yelled back.

"Whatever!" Rukia growled. "If you morons don't stop wasting time here, we'll seriously die!"

"Nell doesn't WANT to DIE!!" squealed the tiny green-haired arrancar.

"It's roughly 250 meters straight ahead," Byakuya stated coolly. "Try not to get left behind."

"Okay," was Chad's only warning as he fired a spiritual blast through several walls, creating a direct path to their escape. Hefting an unconscious Ichigo over his shoulder, he dashed for the gate to the human world, followed closely by the rest.

* * *

Urahara and his crew stood by in the cavern below his shop, awaiting the return of Ichigo and the rest. His face was grim, as he expected their injuries to be rather severe. What he didn't expect, however, was the explosive nature of their arrival as, without warning, they all suddenly came flying out of the gate in all directions, followed closely by a cloud of dust and several tons of splintering spiritual concrete. As the dust cleared, he was finally given the chance to assess the situation.

"My my... that was somewhat dramatic."

Immediately, Jinta, Ururu and Tessai began sifting through the wreckage, finding the travelers and administering emergency first aid. Urahara sought out the captain in charge of the operation.

"It seems that everyone returned safely."

"For the most part," Byakuya replied.

"And what of Aizen?"

The 6th division captain stared grimly into the distance, pausing before he spoke.

"Dead."

"I presume it was Kurosaki that finished him?" Urahara questioned darkly, showing an equally grim stare.

Byakuya didn't reply, instead choosing to walk away. Urahara began to make his way to Ichigo's position, thinking to himself. _The war is finally over, it seems. But Kurosaki Ichigo... you've become more powerful than any human, shinigami, or hollow. What will you do now?_

By the time he found Ichigo, the boy had already drawn a crowd. Chad, Ishida, Renji and Rukia as well as a few hollows (_hollows?_) he didn't recognize all circled the boy apprehensively as Orihime knelt beside him, straining desperately to heal his severe wounds. Tears streamed freely down her face and onto Ichigo's. It was Rukia who addressed Urahara first.

"He took Aizen's killing blow for her," Rukia mumbled. "But somehow… he didn't die. And instead…. He killed…."

Urahara gave her his best knowing smile. "What's important is that everyone made it safely back. It's finally over now, so now we can all rest."

As he began ushering Rukia toward his makeshift first-aid camp, he gestured to the rest of them as well.

"All of you, come with me. You all look like hell, and should probably get some rest too. Besides, I think we should give these two a bit of space."

As the crowd began to move away with Urahara, Orihime shifted, placing Ichigo's head in her lap as she began to lightly stroke his hair. Urahara glanced back, allowing the tiniest grin to grace his features.

_What will you do now, Kurosaki Ichigo?_


End file.
